Tiga Puluh Hari
by RedBhy
Summary: Berada dekat dengan Naruto selalu menimbulkan masalah bagi Hinata. Lihat saja saat ini, ia bahkan harus membersihkan apartemen pemuda itu selama sebulan ini.


Berada dekat dengan Naruto selalu menimbulkan masalah bagi Hinata. Lihat saja saat ini, ia bahkan harus membersihkan apartemen pemuda itu selama sebulan ini.

 **Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Alriany Fujiwara**

 **(OOC, MISS TYPO, GAJE, dan kekurangan lainnya)**

 **But …** **Happy Reading** **dan jangan lupa review**

 **Tiga Puluh Hari**

Hinata menarik napas sekali lagi. Manik beningnya menatap penuh kesal pemuda jabrik yang sekarang tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda pembuat onar itu kembali menunjuk lantai.

"Di sini masih kotor!" perintahnya tanpa menghilangkan seringaiannya.

Melihatnya, membuat Hinata ingin sekali melempar lap ditangannya kewajah sok keren itu.

"Kenapa diam? Di sini masih kotor!" Naruto kembali mengingatkan sembari menunjuk lantai dengan kakinya-tidak sopan- kala dilihatnya Hinata masih diam tak bergeming.

Hinata memejamkan mata sesaat. Meredakan tingkat kekesalannya pada pria tersebut. Andai sikap reflex tubuhnya tak berlebihan seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu, mungkin dirinya tak harus terikat perjanjian dengan teman sekelasnya ini. Pemuda pembuat onar. Meski sebenarnya semua akibat itu dikarenakan kejahilan Naruto itu sendiri. Dimana pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengejutkannya dari belakang saat ia sedang diperjalanan pulang. . yang berakhir dengan adegan Hinata menendang kuat senjata masa depan sang Uzumaki. Tepat saat pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Hinata.

" _HUAAAAAAA!" Naruto melengking keras, tangannya reflek melindungi pangkal pahanya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah tendangan dari si gadis Hyuuga. Ah, padahal ia hanya ingin sedikit bercanda pada gadis itu._

 _Hinata kalap, gadis itu menatap khawatir teman sekelasnya itu. "G … gomen, Naruto!" ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Wajah putihnya tampak memucat, tatkala Naruto masih meringis kesakitan. Salahmu juga Naruto? . Hinatakan hanya ingin melindungi dirinya._

" _Aku … t … tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"_

Sang gadis indigo kembali membuka matanya. Membuyarkan ingatannya saat kejadian waktu itu.

"Cepatlah! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melamun!"

 _Menyebalkan_

Hinata ngedumel dalam hati. Gadis itu jengkel. Sangat. Ia juga bahkan mengutuk dirinya yang dengan mudahnya menyetujui perjanjian yang pemuda itu utarakan. 'Membersihkan apartemennya selama sebulan'. Syarat permintaan maaf yang sangat tidak masuk akal menurut Hinata. Tapi, dia tak punya pilihan selain itu. Daripada menerima ancaman dari pemuda itu terus menerus.

Hinata akhirnya mengangguk menuruti perintah makhluk menyebalkan itu. Menyeret paksa ember berisi air. Gadis tersebut akhirnya menunduk dan mengepel kembali tempat yang dimaksud Naruto. Padahal ini kali kelimanya Hinata mengepel tempat tersebut. Tampaknya Naruto benar-benar sedang menindasnya.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari. Naruto tersenyum simpul. _Saphire_ nya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Hinata yang sibuk berkutat dengan kain lapnya. Pemuda itu sesekali akan merona tipis saat matanya melihat Hinata mengembungkan pipi ataupun mengerucutkan bibir. Gadis itu tampak manis di matanya. Tampaknya syarat permintaan maaf yang Naruto berikan hanya sekedar sebagai alasan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesaikan? Aku mau pulang!" ujar Hinata setelah selesai mengecek semua tugasnya. Menyapu, mengepel, mencuci piring dan pakaian, menyetrika sampai memasak semua sudah ia kerjakan. Dan itu sungguh menguras tenaganya

… serta batinnya.

Naruto tak bereaksi. Ia masih tenggelam dalam kesibukkannya mengotak-atik _handphone_ nya.

"Ku anggap selesai! Aku pulang!"

Gadis itu kemudian mulai melangkah menuju pintu.

Baru saja ia mencapai daun pintu apartemen sederhana tersebut. Suara _baritone_ pemuda jabrik tersebut sukses menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn! _Arigatou_ , Hinata!"

Hinata berbalik cepat. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Apakah telinganya mengalami gangguan? Hinata tak salah dengar, kan? Naruto mengatakan apa tadi? _Arigatou_?

"Ada apa?" cecar Naruto kala menyadari tatapan menyelidik yang Hinata tujukan padanya.

"Apa kau ... habis terbentur sesuatu?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, sejak kapan kau bisa mengatakan kalimat tadi?" tanya Hinata tak yakin. Tentu saja, mengingat sudah selama setahun ini mereka satu kelas. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Naruto mengatakan kalimat sopan seperti itu. Membuat Hinata bergidik. Takut jikalau Naruto mengalami pergeseran syaraf pada otaknya.

"Kalimat yang mana?" Naruto menggoda, menampilkan mimik polos yang kentara dibuat-buat.

"Ya… kalimat yang tadi?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Tidak ada tuh!"

"Ku rasa aku yang salah dengar!" simpul Hinata, tak ingin lebih lanjut terlibat perdebatan dengan pemuda itu. Ia lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Meninggalkan sang Uzumaki yang tersenyum geli di belakangnya. Oh, taukah kau Hinata? Kau sedang di permainkan oleh sang rubah!

.

.

.

"..."

Hinata terdiam. Gadis itu membuka mulut namun kembali menutupnya lagi. Sepertinya ia tak mau mengomentari apapun. Atensinya masih terpusat pada ruangan apartemen Naruto sejak pemuda itu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

"Semalam teman-temanku datang!" seru Naruto dari dalam kamar. Cepat sekali pemuda itu berjalan atau Hinata yang terlalu lama bengong?

Hinata menghembuskan napas. Sepertinya ini menjadi kebiasaannya sejak berada dekat Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian mengikat rambutnya. Mengambil tempat sampah di dapur kemudian mulai membersihkan sampah sisa makanan di ruang tamu. Huh, semuanya kembali berantakan dan kotor. Padahal dia sudah susah payah membersihkannya kemarin.

"Tidak terlalu kotor juga 'kan?"

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Pemuda itu mengganti pakaiannya rupanya. Ia memakai kaos hitam santai.

"..." Hinata memijit pelipisnya. Tidak terlalu kotor katanya? seperti apa sih sebenarnya pemuda itu memahami arti kata kotor? Gadis itu akhirnya berjalan kedapur. Mengambil beberapa alat kebeersihan disana.

"Uhm, Hinata?" Naruto beringsut mendekati Hinata yang kini mulai bersiap dengan segala alat kebersihannya.

Hinata tak menoleh, memilih fokus pada kegiatannya mengumpulkan bungkus makanan di atas meja. "Apa?"

"Aku lapar!"

"Jadi?"

"Kau bisa memasakkan sesuatu 'kan?"

Hinata menghentikan sebentar aktifitas mengepelnya. Beralih menatap Naruto. "Aku sedang sibuk! Kau 'kan bisa memakan sesuatu yang lain dulu?" sembari memperlihatkan alat mengepelnya kehadapan Naruto.

Naruto merengut. "Aku ingin makan nasi! Lagi pula, ... kaukan bisa melanjutkan mengepelmu nanti!"

"Tidak! Saat melakukan pekerjaan itu, tak boleh hanya setengah-setengah!" sergah Hinata, kembali pada kesibukkannya. Siapa juga yang menyuruh Naruto untuk kembali membuat kekacauan, 'kan?

"..."

Naruto mengalah. Pemuda itu kemudian memilih menyalakan televisi. Membiarkan Hinata kali ini menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Meski sebenarnya ia sangat kesal dan lapar. Perutnya sudah berbunyi sejak perjalanan pulang tadi.

.

.

.

Hinata meletakkan apronnya di kursi. Makan siang atau mungkin lebih tepat di panggil makan malam sudah tersaji di meja. Gadis itu sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan di sana. Sekarang tinggal memanggil si rubah menyebalkan.

Hinata berjalan keluar. Gadis itu menemukan Naruto di ruang tamu. Pemuda itu masih di sana rupanya. Televisinya bahkan masih menyala.

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata.

"..."

Tak ada sahutan. Malah dengkuran halus yang menyapa indera pendengaran Hinata kala tubuhnya semakin mendekat. Naruto tertidur.

Seperti malaikat? Batin Hinata. Gadis itu tak menyangka. Pemuda menyebalkan seperti Naruto memiliki wajah damai seperti ini saat tidur. Mengingat betapa menyebalkannya pemuda itu padanya. Sering menjahilinya di kelas. Membuat keributan. Bahkan senang sekali menindasnya.

Hinata smirk.

BLETAK

"Bangun!"

Satu jitakan keras mendarat di kepala kuning. Hingga-

"ITTAIIII...!"

Satu lengkingan terdengar.

Naruto mengelus kepalanya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku?" dengusnya kesal.

Hinata tersenyum. Kemudian menyahut santai. "Membangunkanmu!"

"Ini yang kau namakan dengan membangunkan orang tidur?"

"Yup!" Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku bisa saja mati terkejut jika begini!"

Hinata tampak berpikir.

"Itu bahkan lebih bagus!"

"HAA?" Naruto ternganga. Ia tak menyangka jika Hinata sekejam ini. Apa kau lupa? Ia juga bahkan berani menendang milikmu juga kan, Naruto?

"Kau bakalan ku hantui jika aku sampai kehilangan nyawa!"

"Kau berlebihan!"

"…."

"Sudah lah, makanan mu sudah siap!"

Hinata berjalan kedapur. Diikuti Naruto yang sesekali mengelus kepalanya. Ck, gadis ini mulai berani padanya ternyata.

.

.

.

"Hei, lepaskan?" cecar Hinata berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Naruto pada lengannya. Gadis itu ingin segera pulang setelah selesai menghabiskan makannya dan membereskan dapur.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau lupakan!" ujar Naruto tersenyum manis. Sukses membuat Hinata mual melihatnya.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu malas. Tangannya masih dalam genggaman erat sang Uzumaki.

"Hukuman!"

"A ... APA? Akukan sudah membersihkan semuanya!" sela Hinata tak terima.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Ia mengubah posisi mereka. Mengukung gadis indigo diantara dirinya dan pintu.

"Kelakuanmu saat membangunkanku tadi!" bisik pemuda itu mengingatkan.

"..."

Hinata tersenyum kikuk. Ia ingat hal itu. Kejahilan bodohnya. Gadis itu merinding takut saat bibir sang Uzumaki tertarik membentuk seringaian. Sinyal bahaya mulai berdenging di kepalanya. Posisi ini! Seringai diwajah tan itu! Ia mulai siaga takut jika pemuda itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"Ini sudah malam tuan, Uzumaki! Jika aku tak cepat pulang ka ..."

Kalimat Hinata terpotong oleh sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirnya. Membuat matanya sontak melotot sempurna.

Naruto menciumnya? Ciuman pertamanya! Pemuda itu telah merusak ciuman pertamanya?

"Hukumannya, ..."

Hinata bengong, masih mempertahankan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Kau jadi pacarku!" ujar Naruto mutlak dan secara sepihak.

"Kau gila!" dan detik selanjutnya ia sadar.

"Apa? Kau bilang iya! Terimakasih _baby_!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak waras!"

"Iya, aku tau kau sangat menyukaiku!"

"Aku membencimu!"

"Tapi aku menyukaimu!"

"…."

"

Naruto menjauhkan tubuhnya. Melepas kukungannya pada Hinata. Maniknya memaksa gadis itu untuk mendongak. "Jadilah pacarku?" ucapnya lembut.

Dan Hinata hanya diam. Gadis itu terlampau sibuk menelusuri sorot manik biru tersebut. Mencari kalau-kalau Naruto hanya mengerjainya. Dan nyatanya, _sapphire_ itu terlihat tulus. Hingga rasanya, pipi Hinata memanas. Gadis itu bahkan tak sadar menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Yang berakhir dengan dadanya yang sesak akibat pelukan yang Naruto luncurkan padanya.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

"Hei! Ini… disini masih kotor!"

Hinata memicingkan matanya. Menatap tangan Naruto yang menunjuk lantai dibawah kursinya. Gadis itu menghela napas sebelum ia membawa peralatan pelnya.

"Disini pun debunya masih tebal!" Naruto beralih pada meja didepannya. Pria itu mengelus permukaan bawah meja dengan telunjuknya.

"Jangan bermalasan, kau harus serius membersihkannya!" Naruto meniup telunjuknya, membersihkan debu yang tertempel disana. "tempat tinggal yang kotor itu, sarang penyakit tau."

 _Dasar tidak sadar diri._ Batin Hinata, mengingat betapa kotor dan berantakannya apartemen ini saat pertama kali ia masuk kesini tiga minggu yang lalu.

Hinata masih memperhatikan Naruto. Ia hanya mengumpat dalam hati. Bukannya tanpa alasan ia kesal, ini sudah ketiga kalinya hari ini Hinata membersihkan apartemen itu. Dan sekarangpun pemuda itu masih memprotes hasil kerjanya. Dia salah apa sih? Apa Naruto hanya ingin menindasnya?

"disini juga masih banyak sekali debu!" Kali ini pemuda itu berjalan menuju rak sepatu disamping pintu. Pemuda itu berjongkok, memastikan kebersihan benda tersebut.

"Dan ini juga!" beralih ke tempat lainnya lagi.

Hinata meremas gemas ujung roknya. Kesabarannya habis. Tiga sudut siku-siku mulai tercetak dipelipisnya.

"Kemudian disini… Di sini… Ini… itu … dan bla bla bla!"

Gadis itu menarik napas panjang dan "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengerjakannya!" teriaknya frustasi. Menghentikan kegiatan Naruto menyelusuri sudut ruangan apartemennya.

Oh ayolah, sejak pengakuan Naruto tentang perasaannya seminggu yang lalu ia masih saja harus menyelesaikan syarat permintaan maaf ini. Tidakkah pemuda itu membebaskannya saja? Diakan sudah menjadi pacarnya!

"K … kenapa kau marah, Hinata?" ia meringis mendapati aura merah yang terpancar dari tubuh Hinata. "Kau kan sudah berjanji akan melakukannya selama sebulan penuh!"

"…."

"Lagipula, hukumanmu hanya bersisa beberapa hari lagi saja!"

"…."

"…."

"Lupakan!" gadis itu menghela napas pasrah. "kau duduklah, aku akan kembali membersihkannya!"

dan Hinata menyesali perbuatannya waktu itu. Harusnya ia beri tambahan sekali lagi saja tendangannya saat itu. Tidak, tidak… mungkin tiga kali.


End file.
